angel gift
by 4 alaza- I'Yahnah .Fangirls
Summary: What happens when clary thinks her love is gone. She will kill her brother to avenge her love .one shot READ!


_**Jace's POV**_

_Sebastian and I had battled ,and I was losing for once in my life , I **Jace Lightwood **was losing_.I was hanging off of the edge of the Institute building ,my fingers were being stepped on bySebastian and I tried my best to put up a fight. I was slipping i knew this was the end .

" Jaaaace!"I recognize the voice anywhere it was my dearest Clarissa.I pulled myself up as far as I could just to get one last glimpse of my redheaded angel. I felt something step on my fingers once more in this time I didn't fight it .the last words I wanted my angel to hear from my mouth were

"I love you"

_**Clary's**_ pov

Jace .Jace .I didn't even get to respond to his last words .On the roof was just Isabel,me ,and the evil tyrant I call my brother ."Nooooooo"I fell to my knees it felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders and was slowly crushing me.

.Isabel stood there in shock the next thing I knew, Iz and Sebastian were fighting head feet wouldn't let me help I put my head to the cold ground feeling nothing but cold without my it all kicked in like I had just been punched in the stomach and was ready to fight one last wip..and with one hit to Isabel's head she was on the ground now Isabel desperately tried to kill Sebastian .There was a rise and fall of her chest just letting me know she was not gone.I hadn't lost her opened her eyes and leaned up against a wall just watching. she looked like me a moment ago just watching paralyzed.

_**Izzys**_ pov.

everything hurts I couldn't fill one bone in my body .my brothers were all I could think of was max and Jace . my eyes flicked to Clary she no longer laid on the ground she was standing up I could think of was how much she grown since we've met no longer the scared little mundane in the closet.

Her hair it was not fiery red but on fire . you could see flames coming from her hair! Her green eyes look like stars they were glowing so bright you could barely tell they were green she was floating in the air, fiery red hair around her .she look like an angel come to save me then like a warrior hungry for death.

she spoke as if she wore one of the angels.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern".I recognize the voice Raziel`s the look on Sebastian face said he couldn't believe it either.

"I the angel Raizel put Carissa Morgenstern on this earth as Lilith did you .You have angered an angel be prepared to battle one.I know you have special powers as does she."

with nothing more said the angel appeared in his own form Clary still look the same with her glowing eyes and fiery red hair.

the angel spoke

"Clarissa you have the power to change what you do not want to see in front of you .now find it but do not forget who you are not like him .you. are an angel of mercy he is a demon that does not deserve it .Do what must be done me and you shall meet again."

the rooftop door open and an arrow came flying there was ever a time I loved alec more. he shot one arrow and it hit Jonathan square in the head the bounced off and with one sock to the head Alec was outjust watching laying in my lap up against the wall.

_**alecs**_ pov.

I couldn't move it was like I was paralyzed .My heart hurts from the loss of my parabitie .and that's when it hit me our lives were in the hands of clary.

_**clarys**_ pov

all I could think about was Jace his golden hair his golden eyes. how much I loved him I was going to make Sebastian pay for what he did to my Angel. words popped in my head "do what you have to do but remember who you are"

I raise my hands.

and gold light shine blasting Sebastian .he quickly returned it with the blue light he was now eye level with me. Floating in mid-air as a bubble around me was made of gold .Its the Battle of colors gold vs blue. gold reminded me of my love .

I made my bubble go gold it was locked so I can see out and no one could see in.I stared at Sebastian though he could not see my eyes hurt from the fiery tears .Then again the voice returned

"do what you must"

fight!my brain said fight!

"don't forget who you are"

mercy!

"doesn't deserve"

Jace!

_**Alec's**_ pov.

flashes of light.

Clary vs Sebastian.

if I wasn't in such a death threatening position I would have thought it was all very beautiful the gold flames battling with blue.

clarys bubble opens a flash of gold and Sebastian was laying on the floor dead .

I felt relief rush through me I was no longer pearlized .Clary lay in a perfect position as if she were sleeping beauty on the floor she opened her eyes the angel stood in front of her...

_**Clarys**_ pov...

my eyes open and the first thing I saw was izzy she hugged me the angel himself appeared in front of me.

the Angel spoke.

"Clarissa Morgenstern you have defeated a greater power ,you have changed what you did not want to see you showed no mercy wil not forgetting who you are for that I grant you one wish .anything your heart desires.

my mind immediately went to one thing and one thing only.I knew what I wanted I've always wanted him and him alone .

"almighty angel I ask you only for one thing the return of my love Jace Lightwood"

" Clarissa you are kind ,smart ,and elegant and for that I will give you an extra gift you shall live as long as yourtrue love and I hope you shall find and then you will both die in a peaceful sleep after living a long life."

"oh mighty Angel thank you for your gracious gift.I shall not squander it"

I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time angel slowly fades then with the a loud snap the clouds opened up and out came my angel.

he embraced me in a hug.

"I love you"I whispered into his ear I'll always love you Clary in this life and if there's a life after that I'll love you then.I think now is the best time to ask you this"

his warm breath tickled my ear what could he possibly want to ask me right here at this moment? He pulled apart from me slightly, never letting go of myhand he got down on one knee and said.

" Carissa Adele Morgenstern will you give me the honor of being my wife" he slipped the ring on my finger .

"yes Jace Lightwood I will absolutely marry you !"

I could hear the shrieking of izzy in the background yelling and jumping up and down .I laugh to myself.

Jace pulled back just enough to see my face.

"and what are you laughing about"

I didn't feel like telling him that I was laughing at izzy so I made up something that would make him smile.

"just picturing how izzy is going to do your hair for the wedding,"I continued to taunt him"maybe in pigtails or in a ponytail no wait she could have magnas to glitter you all up."

"hey that's not funny! "he pouted a little and even then he was always so cute.

" oh you're cute when you pout Sweet Cheeks come on let's get in my house before we discover a new form of frostbite"

"as you wish"within seconds I was swept off my feet and thrown over Jaces shoulder.I kicked and screamed for him to put me about 5 minutes I finally gave up there was no point in fighting him,his arms were like an iron grip.I could feel him rattle with laughter as he jumped up and down the steps with me on his shoulder I thought of a move izzy has showed me how to get out of this.

"Jace if you do not put me down this instant I will have to hurt you"

I felt him laugh before he said

"my dear Clary you couldn't possibly hurt the best shadow hunter in the world"

we were now at the bottom of the flight of stairs we had descended from.

"ok Jace don't say I didn't warn you sweet cheeks"

with one swift kick in the knee he was down for the count.I lay on top of him with my arm held his neck and one clasped over his other hand.

"now who's the best shadow hunter in the world"

"well honey , my plan worked out just fine you see I taught izzy that move so I know how it would turn out"before he continues he smiled at me from ear to ear"but I think you did bruised my head a little if I die from a headache you'll probably have to nurse me back to health in a very cute little nurse you have to...I cut him off by crashing our lips forgetting Isabella was there until I heard

snapping of a camera.

"this is going to be the perfect wedding picture"she said before skipping to her room.I told Jace I'd be down for dinner in an hour he kissed me on the cheek and then we parted ways.

Marys was not home so most likely Alec would cook dinner.I took a shower and then just sit in my bed sketch for a while.I've still got at least 40 minutes before I said I would be down for dinner. there's a knock at my door.

"come in " i yell loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to here of course it would be jace coming in.

"fancy seeing you here"I said with a little chuckle at the end.

"well I decided to grace you with my beautiful presents"he said sitting down next to me I could fill the shift in the bed even though I'd never looked up for my sketchbook."I've been told I'm quite beautiful in way that make people think and I'm..."

_**Jace's**_ point of you

I was cut off mid sentence by her lips pressing to mine after about two minutes of kissing she pulled away smiling and continue to draw whatever she was drawing in her sketchbook.

"well if that was your way of telling me to shut up then I think I am going to keep talking for the rest of my life"

she finished drawing in her book and set it down when I said that.

"well then I guess I'm going to be kissing you for the rest of my life"

"yes you,are"I said giving her another kiss

THE END!

/Notepad_Pro


End file.
